An Idle Mind Is A Devils Workshop
by Mischief Weavers
Summary: Putting a bored Harry Potter in the same house every summer with no way out and no fun was a bad idea. So what happens when he decides to make some fun? Enter a few innocent muggles and hey presto, Here comes HARRY POTTERS MAGIC SHOW! What could possibly go wrong?


**NAME:** An Idle Mind Is A Devils Workshop.

**SUMMARY:** Putting a bored Harry Potter in the same house every summer with no way out and no fun was a bad idea. So what happens when he decides to make some fun? Enter a few innocent muggles and hey presto, Here comes HARRY POTTERS MAGIC SHOW! What could possibly go wrong?

_AT- "So this story is all mine. So if you have any flames, you know what to do. But if you have any little golden comments. (KT- "The opposite of flames") then by all means address them to me."_

_KT- "That's her way of saying REVIEW."_

_AT- " And lastly" *Looks up at shelf* "Nope. Don't see an ownership of Harry Potter anywhere here. (Meaning I don't own it.) And REVIEW!"_

_(BTW- Some of the rules [e.g-underage magic] do not apply to this story just for the purpose of it being __interesting. Secondly, I don't own Harry Potter. JKR does.)_

* * *

Privet Drive was a very normal road. Indeed, each house stood exactly alike and there was nothing unusual about any of it. Nothing unusual about any of the houses anyway. For a little way along Privet Drive, number 4 to be exact. There was a boy who was far from normal and this far from normal boy was a wizard. Harry Potter to be exact. This Harry Potter was bored. Not a good combination to have in a wizard because this very bored wizard named Harry Potter had just had an idea. He was going to 'spice things up around here'. And what better way than a magic show. Especially to those who would be gullible enough to believe it. Those who would even believe it was real! 'But of course' the boy thought slyly remembering his own uncles words. 'Magic isn't real'.

* * *

Harry Potter-  
Harry Potter sighed as he once again found himself outside in his aunts garden. No matter what time of year, or what time of day, he always found that sitting outside would quench his thirst for adventure. But this time it just wasn't working, and he was ready to dig his brains out he was so bored.

'Being able to do a bit of magic would be nice' he thought. 'I could entertain myself' he laughed 'And a few muggles too! Bet they'd be in right states trying to work out how I do what I do. Ah. But I can't' But a seed of an idea was already forming in his mind. He tried to push it down but already it was growing and blossoming and as he cherished and watered it with new ideas, a prank of massive proportions was born.

It wasn't as if he'd never pranked before, or though of pranking, but he was pleasantly surprised to find that ideas seemed to come naturally. 'Well my Marauder side had to come out at some point.' He thought wryly. And just then, on the 27th of August, the world was getting something it would never be prepared for: A pranking Harry Potter.

* * *

The Weasley's-  
Mrs Weasley sighed as she watched her four youngest children scurry around in their last minute search for whatever belongings they might need. Shaking her head sadly she remembered, clearly, having told them of the upcoming trip but No. When asked, all four of them had replied by saying they were never told a single thing. But she could clearly tell- even though annoyed- that they really did want to see their friend and that they couldn't believe their luck in being allowed to.

At the start of the summer Professor Dumbledore had told Harry that he was to stay with his blood relatives for the entire summer. He'd put up a big fuss, him and his 'brothers' but Dumbledore had kept his ground. Although disappointed, the children had tried and tried again to find a way to see the boy. So far, he had only managed to talk to Hermione at night by muggle telephone. But they wanted to see him too. Finally, just three days ago, they had come up with an idea that made them all kick themselves at their stupidity because it was 'so bloody obvious' as Ron had put it. They had decided that if Harry couldn't visit them, than they would visit him.

They had taken their idea to Dumbledore and after an entire two days of hard arguing, they had finally persuaded him.

Little did they know that they would not be the only ones seeing Harry Potter that day. And that when they did it would not be as Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the chosen one. It would be as Marauders Magical Mayhem, the Marauder reincarnate.

* * *

Busy parents frantically ran through the streets of Surrey, holding tight on to their children's hands as they rushed to finish their shopping so they could go home and out of the heat. Likewise, in every shop, the shopkeeper was busily trying to herd costumers in and out as quickly as possible in order to prevent their hot and bothered customers from getting into the arguments that so frequently happened when, for example, two women happened to want the same bottle of perfume. The Weasleys were the same as they ran through the crowded streets. However, they weren't bothered by the heat. In fact, Mr Weasley had put a cooling charm on them just before they had left. No, they were running because of pure excitement at having the opportunity to see Harry. But first they were going to by him a treat

It was just as they exited the bakery that it happened. Having entered it when the street wasn't too crowded, they were surprised to find the space outside full with people watching something that they couldn't see. It must have been something great though because every so often cheers and calls of "Wow" "Hows it done" and "Wow that Harry is a genius"

It was the last comment that caught their ?

"Do you possibly think..." Ginny asked trailing off at the end for even she knew it could not be. Their Harry did not like attention, he would not willingly let a bunch of people crowd around him. Ron said as much to his mum and dad. But even though this was true, they still weren't sure. I mean, how many Harry's live in the same town. Their curiosity at its peak, they decided to go and see.

They began pushing through the crowds fast realising that they were bigger that anticipated. but get through them they did. And what they saw shocked them. Well it shocked most of them, the twins seemed to love it.

* * *

Harry Potter-  
Harry grinned as he rifled through the attic. He had made up his mind. Now all he needed was a few things, like a cloak and a hat. He knew he could wear his real cloak and hat but he also knew that muggles wouldn't recognise this. So as the show was for muggles, he would go all out and make it good. He coughed slightly as his movements caused the spread of dust from boxes that hadn't been cleaned in years. but it was in precisely in these boxes that he found what he wanted.

The cloak and hat had originally been Dudley's. It had been a 9th christmas present but seen as the boy was so fat, and Harry do skinny, it just abut fit. Harry had to chuckle as he remembered the day when Dudley had got it...

_"Oh Happy Christmas my little Duddykins."_

_"Yes my boy. Happy christmas."_

_"We got you exactly what you wanted __little Duddems."_

_Harry had already been trying to hold in his laughter due to Dudley's silly nicknames, but what happened next had him crying. (Of laughter) As Dudley opened his present his little pig face was alight with excitement. Petunia and Vernon's were anxious and scared and it didn't take a genius to figure out why. If Dudley didn't like their present then things would be thrown: Tantrum, tempers and even plates, all would be directed at Petunia and Vernon which is why they wanted everything to be perfect. It was also why Harry had been given his latest warning not to do anything 'freaky'. But all that was forgotten as he sat watching Dudley as he put his new magicians costume on(Which he so thankfully liked.). It had been funny enough to see that the label said 'age 12-13' on it. It was even more funny to see that Dudley still had trouble fitting into it. It didn't matter that Harry had gotten into trouble for laughing at his cousin, it was so worth it._

Yes. Definitely worth it. Harry took his leave from memory lane as he left the attic and headed for the village. He had what he needed.

* * *

The Weasley's-  
In the middle of the crowd, in a purple billowing cloak, stood Harry Potter. Except he didn't look like the Harry Potter they knew. Gone was the shy demure they were so used to. Now, in front of them, stood a confident, grinning boy who held his wand in his hand and proceeded to do what the Weasley's knew to be basic Grade 2 spells. However, to the rest of the crowed, all of whom had never seen magic, the tricks were rather extraordinary. Men and women alike were cheering and clapping amazed at the vary of spells and sparks that proceeded to emit from the boys wand. There was even one lady who had teary looking eyes and funny bright blue hair who was saying "I taught that boy. He did his first bit of magic on me. Turned my hair blue he did." But none of the Weasley's were focusing on that. The fact that it was their Harry Potter seemed be enough to shock them.

Molly was the first to break out of her well earned shock. "Harry!" She shouted "Harry come here dear." From where he had been standing on the raised ground, the boy looked at her. His eyes widened in recognition but he winked, grinned and said. "Why who is Harry Potter. I am from the Marauder's Magical Mayhem... I am the Marauder reincarnate!" The effect was instantaneous, mouths dropped and eyebrows rose higher than ever before.(It was the Weasley's mouths and eyebrows by the way.) "Marauder reincarnate" Fred repeated. The crowd was silent now, waiting to see what would happen between their fantastic new magician and the set of 6 random weirdly dressed people that they didn't know.

It turns out the result was good. "That is awesome." Fred said. Harry grinned. "well then dear brother. why not join me in entertaining these lovely people." The muggles reaction to this suggestion left Fred with no choice of what he should do. Cheers erupted from pretty much every one of them as they eagerly called for Fred to show them more tricks. Because of this Fred had no choice but to nod and step up, not that he didn't want to in the first place. He had grown a Cheshire cat grin from right when he had seen Harry in the cloak.

More cheers erupted at Fred's nod and not one to be let out of the limelight, George stepped up to. All three were now standing in the centre of the crowd. They proceeded to throw sparks too and fro and to transfigure items as they went along to juggle with. From her space in the crowd Molly sighed. She knew she would never be able to stop her boys now. She wasn't extremely worried as it wasn't Fred and George who had broken the statute of secrecy and because the twins were of age. She wasn't worried for Harry either because she knew that if he had done this, he had planned out the Ministry officials turning up too. She also knew that he was Harry Potter and that because of his fame he would get out of most of the trouble. At hinting that last thought she grinned. That clever Harry Potter had learnt how to use his fame at last. She was proud.

Knowing she also couldn't leave the boys on their own, she conjured up a chair and sat down to watch. the fact that a chair had appeared out of nowhere didn't go unnoticed. Many muggles turned to look awed at the carved wooden chair with a soft pink cushion. She rolled her eyes at their antics. "Well of course I'm going to be able to do magic if all my children can. Who'd you think taught them?" At this many muggles blushed and turned away to carry on watching Harry, Fred, George and now Ron and Ginny who had joined. Arthur had gone off with the owner of the charity shop who was explaining the finer details of using a computer. She rolled her eyes again at this. He husband would never learn.

* * *

"whoo" "Yeah." "woah"

The temperature was now several degrees lower and the sky was now tinged with pink as the sun set. But still, the 5 children continued to show off their magic. Being busy at home, Molly had never stopped to appreciate exactly how much magic there was being produced and stored away in her children. She had always kept them busy and had been happy telling herself that if they were tired by the night, their magic was too. She had mainly started telling herself this once Fred and George came along because she would always be afraid that if they had too much left over magic, they would 'accidentally' blow the house up. It was now, having watched them do continuous magic for 6 straight hours (And they were not tired), that she truly understood how she was wrong. For all the magic they were unable to do for those first 6 weeks was now pouring out of them. This was obvious by the fact that they all looked as if they could carry on right through the night. It was then that she also realised why the people of 1875 had been so angry that the law of underage magic was introduced. They had fully understood the implications that storing up so much magic could have on the human body. She decided that if she had the chance, she would see if she could talk some sense into the buffoon who called himself Minister.

It was with a start that she released that her thinking had been going on for 3 hours and not mere minutes. It was then that she finally noticed the fact that the temperature had dropped a further 10 degrees and that she was shivering slightly at the dramatic change. She saw that all of the muggles had left for their dinner and that her husband had returned from the cluttered old charity shop. She frowned slightly, noticing the new trinket that Arthur played with whilst flickering his eyes up every now and then to make sure his children were still there. Her children, (Harry included) were now playing a game of catch using objects as the ball and spells to blast them back and forth. They looked slightly tired now but only on the outside. Molly knew that if their body system could last it, the children could play magic for more than two days straight. They certainly had enough stored up magic to. But upon feeling her tummy rumble, she knew it was time to go home. With that lat thought she gathered up all the red heads and Harry, and took them to the Burrow.

* * *

Molly watched the soup simmer quietly on the stove whilst trying to ignore her rumbling tummy as she looked. She had brought all her children home about an hour ago and by now they all knew they were hungry. Despite being hungry they were still running up and down the house playing another knew game. Molly was happy to see her children so happy. Especially Harry. She knew she shouldn't have taken Harry from Privet Drive but she also knew that one night couldn't possibly make much of a difference. If they played their cards right, Dumbledore would never know. Speaking of Dumbledore, Molly had decided to ask him if he could put up some wards on the Burrow to allow her children to do some magic. Just a few spells every day. She knew it couldn't be healthy to bottle it up all summer. She would also ask if Harry could come along too. Doing a bit of magic would benefit him too. It would hopefully keep him from throwing another one of his magic shows.

Her thoughts now flipped to the days events. She knew that letting out that magic was good for Harry and her children. But she also knew that Harry could not get away with something like that. Harry looked up to her as a mum and telling your children when they are wrong is part of what mums do. So she would have to tell him that what happened today could not happen again. With that thought she walked out of the kitchen calling: "HARRY"

Harry Potter was over the moon. First he had pulled a ridiculously cool magic show without any Ministry officials turning up. _Then, _he had gotten to go to Mrs. Weasley's for the night. To top it all off he hadn't gotten told off for it. Right now, he was running up the stairs in hot pursuit of George '_Or was it Fred?'_ whilst being chased by Ginny. It was all in the wonderful new game they had made up. He stopped and sat panting on the stairs as Ginny called a time out. He couldn't help but chuckle as he saw her face. Her hair was a mess and her face was more than just slightly red from all the running. She looked like that of an angry gnome. Of course he would never tell her that. She would give him a hexing that would put Mrs Weasley to shame.

Thinking of Mrs. Weasley he was surprised that he hadn't gotten told off for his stunt in the village today. Granted, it hadn't been a planned thing so he couldn't really get told off that much, but haven seen the kind of things that made Mrs Weasley fly off the handle, he was honestly surprise she hadn't told him off. He said as much to the other who all grinned, Ginny saying, "Just you watch, she will eventually remember"  
Almost as if by magic, they heard Mrs Weasley shouted "HARRY" Whilst the others laughed, Harry couldn't help but grin. The irony, he would bet that Mrs Weasley remembered because Ginny said. But he obediently hung his head and went off towards the telling off that was sure to come.

* * *

_AT- "So thats that. I hope you like it. I didn't really know how to end it so it ended up like that. PLEASE PLEASE review and any ideas for a sequel or any other one-shots are welcome Also for anyone reading 'The Abnormally Normal year', sorry about the __delay the next chapter is the one I am writing and should be up in the next two weeks. if you review it will be quicker. For those reading 'A Wish Come True', the next chapter is KT's job so it should be up kinda soon. (No Promises) Again if you review, the chapter will be up quicker. Once again, REVIEW and ideas for other one-shots and a sequel are welcome. REVIEW PLEASE. AND ON MY OTHER STORIES TOO! REVIEW!"_


End file.
